<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crook by Merukuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353364">Crook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merukuri/pseuds/Merukuri'>Merukuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, CorruptedShipping, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lack character study, also based on my theory after reading chapter 18, inspired by the song Love Love Love from OMAM, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merukuri/pseuds/Merukuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away.<br/>Yes, maybe I'm a crook for not having taken good care of it.<br/>And yes, maybe I'm a very bad person. </p><p>But Whi-Two, that is something I already know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lack-Two | Blake/Whi-Two | Whitley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic a few years ago when chapter 18 came out. I haven't read the latest BW2 chapters so I dont really know if my theory is right or not, but still, I wanted to share this fic/character study/angsty corruptedshipping material that I was craving. </p><p>As the tags have stated, this fic was inspired by "Love love love" from Of Monsters and Men! Listen to it if you want to see how much it fits Lack and Whi (or any relationship that is like "I don't love you back, and I feel bad because of it")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>• • •</em><br/>
<em>Cause you love, love, love</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>when you know I can't love</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You love, love, love</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>when you know I can't love you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>• • •</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
You know you are a bandit for having stolen her heart.</p><p>And you know you are a criminal because you don't mind having done it.</p><p>You are a bad person. You know it. And you hate it.</p><p>They taught you what is right and what is wrong. What is allowed and what is not. The lines you are not permitted to cross. You're different from the rest: you're a prodigy, more capable, more skilled, and more intelligent. That's why you wanted to take a risk, even if it was for a little while... To be like the others, breaking the rules, crossing those lines you learned from memory to keep yourself in check.</p><p>But you <em>did </em>cross the line, you did things you knew you shouldn't have done. You broke the rules, but at what cost? Are you satisfied with yourself, like you see others feeling after doing something bad? That adrenaline and excitement other boys your age feel after doing something bad, forbidden, dangerous—you know very well you'll never be able to experience it.</p><p>And it bothers you.</p><p>But what bothers you the most is that, in that slip of rebellion, in addition to breaking your own code and ethics, you hurt someone that didn't deserve it. And for some reason you don't understand, it bothers you. Not only was it another problem to deal with, but you know better than anyone that the others, the people different from you, find it hard to forgive the acts that have been committed against them. You have been taught that this is wrong, that it is something serious and that it must be fixed, but you have never bothered to ask for forgiveness.</p><p>Was that another one of your ways to rebel? To lash out? To see if your brain, even if it were for an instant, made you feel something like <em>guilt</em>?</p><p>It was frustrating. So frustrating.</p><p>And it frustrates you even more to know that her eyes will never see you with the same brightness as before. That her face will not blush again when looking at you. She won't start to sweat or shake with nervousness—just like running away from you. She won't do that again.</p><p>You noticed the little details in her attitude. You read about them in books, that was how people behaved when they were in love with someone. So if you knew what she loved you, then why did you force her? Why did you scare her? Again, you crossed the line without thinking about the consequences.</p><p>Irritating, it was so irritating.</p><p>You read how people who loved each other showed affection in various ways. How a single caress could soothe, or how a single kiss could give comfort. You always wanted to try it with someone, knowing deep down that you would not feel satisfaction with it like the characters in the books, who did good to others with the love they showed to others.</p><p>You wanted to be like that. They taught you what meant to be a good citizen, what meant to be a good person, and with that they taught you what love was.</p><p>However, they knew that with your condition, you couldn't do much with that knowledge. So leaving you with a large number of books of all kinds, you learned by heart the characteristics of human beings. What it was really like to be one. Because that was something else that you questioned; they always say that by having the use of reason you were already a human, but isn't a human a being with reason and feelings? You knew you were someone incomplete, but you tried to ignore it, ignore it as long as you possibly could. Since always, when interacting with others, you knew that something was wrong with you. And as you read those books, you realized that the level of what was described as "human" was, without a doubt, something very far from your reach.</p><p>So every time that you held her, that you touched her, that you looked at her,  you expected your body to react like in those books and like she did: you wanted to blush, to get nervous, and have a reason for your lips to form a smile without thinking.</p><p>But you just <em>couldn't</em>.</p><p>And you realized you were like a villain from a fictional story: someone that doesn't feel, that doesn't understand and that doesn't care. That was you, and that was exactly what you didn't wanted to be.</p><p>Your mind kept calling you criminal, because after everything you've done, how else could they call you? You were a crook with a police badge, a swindler pretending to be a hero.</p><p>And the most detestable thing was that despite thinking all that about you, you didn't feel anything, you didn't care.</p><p>With this subject you were always a bit frank and direct. This time, wanting to make up for all the mistakes you've made—because that's what good people did, right?—You just wanted to tell her to forget you, to stop worrying about you. You were the source of all her pain and neither she nor you had the need to be together anymore. You knew it, and you told her.</p><p>But the villain can't do good deeds, right? You realized that when tears started to fall from her eyes.</p><p>You didn't understand anything. If you were doing it for her sake, why was she crying?</p><p>"Forgetting someone is not so easy, Lack-Two," she explained with a broken voice.</p><p>Her words would always be marked in your memory. It was a phrase that made no sense, why couldn't she forget you? Was it hard because she didn't want to? But if that was the case, it was because she still had feelings for you.</p><p>And that clearly could not be possible.</p><p>You made her fall in love with you, then used her and then betrayed her. You no longer had the right to possess her affection, to deserve her gaze or admire her blushes. Girls couldn't love guys like you, crooks that stole valuable and irreplaceable things for them. In the books they always stayed by the hero's side, watching as the villain was punished for his bad karma. She should be like that with you.</p><p>And wanting to make her understand that she was doing wrong by continuing to confuse her feelings for you with the damage you had done to her, you confessed what you were: an incomplete human being, unable to understand and reciprocate her feelings.</p><p>You didn't know if you did the right thing by telling her. You only knew that her eyes softened; they looked at you the same way adults did when they discovered what you were.</p><p>
  <em>Compassion. Pity.</em>
</p><p>But, unlike them, she felt that it wasn't enough, that you needed something more. She extended her arms and slowly covered you with them, bringing her body closer to yours, trying to comfort you. But you—and later her—knew that it would be of no use, nor would it change anything.</p><p>But she stayed like this. Showing her incomprehensible and unattainable compassion for you, still loving you after all that you had done.</p><p>She told you that she finally understood why you were that way; why you had done what you had done and why, despite everything, you wanted to save a region that would give you merits of which you could never feel proud of.</p><p>Was she forgiving you?</p><p>You didn't understand it. You wouldn't understand it. Never.</p><p>It reminded you of the unreasonable part of the characters in your books. That part of their personality that led them to do things that, for your understanding of good and evil, of what was normal and what was not, was irrational. Like when the hero forgave the villain, when the victim did not blame the perpetrator, when the girl fell in love with who had previously harmed her. She was doing that same mindless action with you.</p><p>Maybe you should be offended by it? Or maybe grateful? Maybe moved? Was it here when you began to reciprocate her love?</p><p>You did not know. But just like in fiction, you tried to do irrational things, to do things without thinking about their repercussions, to let down your principles once again...</p><p>And so, closing your eyes in an attempt to pretend you were feeling something, you hugged Whi-Two back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My theory was that Lack has antisocial personality disorder (sociopathy) or very well controlled alexithymia (since he is not impulsive and thinks before acting, at least most of the time). So, I think that someone (maybe the Interpol?), seeing that he was so talented, knew that the only thing that Lack-Two lacked were guidelines on what was good and evil (the same way you would program a robot), and with those black and white lines already marked that he knows not to cross, he became a policeman. Lack-two is very intelligent and knows how to pretend to be a "normal" person (that flirty personality he uses to get closer to Whi), but in reality, he is an insensitive person who doesn't understand the true background of morality. </p><p>I wanted to present all this in this fic. I hope I did it correctly ^^<br/>Anyhow, thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p>PD: check out Of Monsters and Men. They have /chef kiss/ music.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>